


Feelings Never Quite Dissapear

by MyCupOfEarlGrey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Feelings, Hand Jobs, Hella hickies, Love, M/M, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, Swearing, angsty, but not as angsty as I planned, jonty, kinda cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCupOfEarlGrey/pseuds/MyCupOfEarlGrey
Summary: For Jasper, Monty has always been the one. Monty has suppressed his feelings for Jasper for years. They both realize they could never love anyone more than they love each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this feels a tad unfinished and I kinda feel like there needs to be more but idk exactly what. So there might be a second chapter/sequel? Or this might undergo heavy editing in the future. Also I edited this but probably not all that well, so please let me know if you see any mistakes :)

He hadn't meant to say it, it had just come out. He knew better than to say anything about Maya. But the next thing Monty knows, Jasper has him pinned up against the wall. 

"Monty..." he trails off, nuzzling his face into the crook of his friends neck. The anger is gone but Japer still isn't allowing Monty to move. 

"Jasper I-" the other boy cuts him off. 

"Monty. I really liked her. Maya. But it's always been you. Since we were kids, Monty, it's always been you." Monty can feel Jasper's breath on his neck. He can't really mean that he wants Monty. Like that. Can he?

He'd had a crush on Jasper a long time ago, when they were still on the Ark, still kids. It seems like another lifetime now. But he had suppressed those feelings, shoved them down and never considered this as a possibility. But now... now he doesn't know. 

"Monty, please... say I can kiss you. Please." His voice is pleading as he looks up to Monty's eyes, hand reaching to cup his cheek. 

Monty freezes up, hesitating until he sees Jasper's face start to fall. He nods. 

"Yeah, yes," he barely whispers but it's enough. Jasper leans down, presses their lips together. 

They kiss, for seconds- minutes?-before Jasper starts to mouth at Monty's jaw. 

"Jasper," Monty gasps, head tilted back, "My room isn't far away, should we..."

Then he's being lifted up by hands on his ass and locking his legs around Jasper's waist and they're moving swiftly towards his quarters. 

 

Jasper fumbles with the door handle for a second before it unlatches, and then he's pushing Monty down onto the bed. 

Jasper slides a hand up Monty's shirt, running his fingers along the other boy's ribs before breaking their kiss for a second to pull it up over his head. He does the same with his own, and Monty places his hand on Jasper's waist, pressing his fingertips into the soft skin. 

Monty had really just wanted to avoid any embarrassment (on Jasper's part) if they had been discovered, but of course Jasper took the invitation to his quarters as him wanting to go further. Maybe he does. He doesn't know. But Jasper is kissing him with pure, unbridled joy, and that alone makes Monty's decision for him. 

"Fuck, Jas," he moans as Jasper slides down to kiss his jaw, sucking bruises into his neck. His fingers fall into the divots between Jasper's ribs, too easily. 

He's not eating enough, Monty thinks, but then Jasper is running his tongue across Monty's nipple and sucking a bruise into his chest, and Monty is too busy arching his back into his friend to think anymore. 

Then Jasper is kissing his stomach, working his pants open and pulling them down his thighs. Monty kicks them off. Jasper kisses over his half hard cock through his boxers, teasingly, then pulls himself back up to kiss Monty's lips. 

"Okay?" He breathes out, grinning and slipping his fingertips under the waistband of Monty's underwear. 

"Yeah, fuck Jas, I want you to..." he trails off while Jasper sucks on his collarbone. This is good, he decides. He's always known that he would never love anyone as much as he loves Jasper. So why shouldn't they take this next step?

"You want me to what?" Jasper murmurs against his neck. 

"I don't know. Whatever you want. I-" he gasps when Jasper nips at his skin. "I just want you."

"Monty," he pauses and sits back, easing off for the first time since whatever this is started. "I know that this is... fast, or whatever. But I don't want you to think that this is some spur of the moment one off thing for me. And if you don't want a relationship with me, I get it, but I need you to tell me. 'Cuz I fuckin love you, Monts."

And he still has a touch of the wild quality he'd acquired since the fall of mount weather, since Maya died, but he looks far less manic than Monty is used to now. It's a nice change. 

Monty sits up so he can look at Jasper's face. He takes Jasper's hand in one of his, and places the other one on Jasper's thigh. 

"Jas. I don't really know what we're doing, and I don't know how anything is going to turn out." He moves his hand from Jasper's thigh to his cheek. "But I do know that I am never, ever, going to love anyone like I love you. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life, whether that's six months or sixty years."

Jasper is grinning, his old familiar smile, with tears welling in the corners of his eyes. "So..."

"So yeah. I fuckin love you too Jas."

Jasper tries to kiss him again but they are both smiling too much for it. So Jasper presses his nose into Monty's shoulder and nuzzles him, giggling. 

Monty hums contentedly and wraps his arms around the other boy. 

"We were in the middle of something." Jasper murmurs into the crook of his neck. 

"Mm hmm," Monty hums. 

"Do you want to-"

"Only if you do."

And then they're kissing again, and Monty is pushing down the waistband of Jasper's pants, because it's only fair, right?

Jasper breaks the kiss to nip at Monty's neck again. 

"Fuck, mmm, you really like biting don't you." He gasps as Jasper slips a hand down his boxers. It's not a question. 

"Are you complaining?" He grins. "Ask me to stop and I will."

"Fuck, no, don't-" he cuts off sharply into a moan as Jasper wraps his hand fully around Monty's cock, stroking upward, dragging his thumb across the tip. 

"Alright, don't stop. I got it." Jasper grins. He tugs down Monty's boxers, and suddenly Monty feels shy about the whole situation. He tenses up a little, enough that Jasper notices. 

"Is this not okay?" He asks worriedly, pulling away and raising his hands up in an 'I surrender' motion. 

"No it's... I've just never really done this before?" He says it like it's a question, like he's not sure if he has or not.

Jasper rubs his side. "You think I have? Monty this is new to both of us. It's gonna be weird. It's gonna be confusing, and most likely not all of it is gonna be great, because god knows we don't know what we're doing. But there's no one that I'd rather figure it out with than you."

Monty smiles and leans up to kiss him again, hands sliding down to pull off Jasper's boxers. 

They settle into some sort of vague rhythm, grinding against each other, kissing, Jasper shifting every once and awhile to suck marks into Monty's neck or chest. 

It's just that, for a while, lazy kissing and minimal friction. Then Jasper slips a hand between them, wrapping his fingers around both of their cocks and stroking up. 

Monty breaks the kiss to arch his back and moan, and Jasper presses his nose into Monty's shoulder. 

 

Monty can't help but dig his short nails into Jasper's back as he jerks them both off. 

He gasps incoherent words into Jasper's ear, thrusting his hips as well as he can manage with Jasper on top of him with both of their cocks in hand. 

It's not long until Jasper is coming, spilling thick white ropes onto Monty's stomach, with Monty following suit shortly after. Jasper collapses down onto him, breathing heavily, seemingly unconcerned by the sticky mess now pressed between their stomachs. 

But Jasper looks so happy, so content, like Monty hadn't seen him in far too long, so he doesn't say anything about it. 

Jasper stays there for a minute before pushing away. He uses his discarded shirt to wipe them both of. 

“Monty...” he trails a finger across the other boy's face. “I should go?”

It's a question. As if he doesn't want to go at all. As if he's asking Monty's permission to stay. 

“Shut up.” Monty replies, throwing an arm around Jasper and snuggling into his back to sleep.


End file.
